


Diplomatic Relations

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Set up to a Mafia wicked eyes and wicked hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt: 12. Crime AULavellan is the unwitting new head of the Mafia in Thedas. It feels like she's drowning. Luckily, she has a loyal, kind, silver-tongued dwarf here to help her navigate this new world.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras, Female Lavellan/Varric Tethras
Series: AU-gust 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 2





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12! And another piece where very little happens. Maybe I'm just bad at writing things that happen XD
> 
> Still, I love this pairing and would give all my money to see it become reality.

"Remind me again why we need to make nice with Celene and her band of racists?"

Tullia Lavellan was not at all looking forward to attending another creators-forsaken masked nightmare. 

Especially not on their home court, where she had to make nice with people that "affectionately" referred to her as "mignonne lapin" ("cute rabbit" she'd been told by Dorian, caught between laughing and choking on the indignity of it). She deserved much, much more respect than that.

Varric sighed and patted her back (as high as he could reach still wasn't high enough to keep her from shivering slightly), pulling her into the seat opposite him.

"Because you need to show that you're better than her. That you're more diplomatic, more tolerant, more powerful. And you can't do that from here." Of course his argument would make sense. He was the best storyteller in Thedas.

"Fine. But we steal the wine."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe discreetly gather some Intel while we're there, hit a few marks before they can. Be the better at everything."

"You get me, Varric." She couldn't help grinning as he… blushed? Varric Tethras blushing?? No!

"Varric are you not feeling well? You should get some rest."

He took the out, bowing cordially. "I'll see you later."

He couldn't tell her yet. Not when she had so much on her plate. As with any romance, timing was everything. Maybe at the ball. Make a real spectacle.

Give him time to really say good bye to the woman his signature crossbow was named after.

But it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, yet again, for reading! Tomorrow (lucky day 13) is another Dragon Age one, this time featuring the OG Bad Boy™ 
> 
> See you there!


End file.
